


One at a Time

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambassador Katara (Avatar), And a Turtleduck dad, Day 14, F/M, Fluff, I skipped some days bc of writer's block, Post-War, SO MUCH FLUFF, Turtleducks, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Katara discovers Zuko’s love for turtleducks when she finds a bunch in his room.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	One at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @yayee-prsp art https://yayee-prsp.tumblr.com/post/635671767670751232

Katara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she made her way down the winding palace hallways. The meeting had ended ages ago but she stayed behind to smooth over some misconceptions about the Southern Water Tribe trade system. Sometimes Katara wondered what was harder, ending the war or fixing the world left behind. 

Katara was about to head to her quarters, until she spotted a trail of water not too far from her. It was very unusual, considering how clean the palace normally was. Curiously, Katara followed the trail, uncorking her water pouch just in case. The trail ended at Zuko's bedroom. There were strange bird squawks coming from inside, confusing Katara all the more. She gently knocked on the door. 

"Zuko? Are you in there?" 

"Hold on." his voice muffled by the closed door. 

Katara heard shuffling and agitated squawking before Zuko appeared at the door. His hair was loose from his topknot and draped freely around his shoulders. He was also in his nightwear and clung to a closed book with a finger marking his place. But what stood out to Katara most was the little yellow birds resting on Zuko's head and shoulders. 

"Katara! Hi! Uh...what brings you here?" 

Katara broke out into laughter at the sight. She didn't know if it was from the exhaustion or Zuko's general awkwardness. Either way, it felt good to laugh after the day she had. 

"I'm sorry," Katara said after she calmed down some. "I saw a trail of water leading to your room and came to investigate." 

"Oh! It was just these guys." Zuko nestled one of the bird's head as it leaned affectionally into the touch. 

"Aww they're so cute!" Katara gushed as she rubbed the head of one on Zuko's shoulder. "What are they? I've never seen one before." 

"Turtleducks. I'm surprised you haven't seen one yet. They're all over the palace." 

"More like all over your room." Katara laughed, noticing the Firelord's quarters filled with the adorable creatures. 

"I still don't know how they keep getting in." 

The turtleducks squawked in return causing both Zuko and Katara laugh.

"I was about to get some tea, if you want some." 

"Sure." 

Katara followed Zuko inside and was immediately swarmed by the little birds. She giggled as they landed on her, small feathers brushing against her bare skin. 

"Okay, okay one at a time!" Zuko said in a playful stern voice while picking them off her. 

"No wait! I don't mind." Katara rubbed her nose against one's beak. It rubbed back and Katara swore her heart melted. 

"I guess I should finish the story. Maybe that will calm them down." 

"You read to them? That's so sweet!" 

Zuko turned his head, trying to hide a blush, as he sat down on the bed. 

"Just don't tell the others. I'll never hear the end of it." 

Katara sat across from him, as the turtleducks piled in between them. 

"Okay. It stays our little secret. But only if I get to come to the reading sessions too." 

Zuko beamed, making Katara's already giddy heart sputter. 

"Deal."


End file.
